OUTTAKES: Cats & Dogs
by Thetypewronger
Summary: A collection of OS Outtakes from AU fanfic, Cats & Dogs Various Pairings (C&D main pairing Bella/Embry)


**A/N: **A little Quil outtake from Cats & Dogs, based on the video for "Rock DJ" by Robbie Williams. A link to the video is on my profile for any wanting to watch :) **Warning:** Probably best not to watch it with the kiddos around. Technically speaking, you don't _see_ anything, because there's a little blurry circle around his… bits. And then there's the whole part where he goes beyond stripping his clothes and takes off his skin, and yeah… might be a little traumatizing for the wee ones ;) Still, I recommend watching it for the full effect of just what exactly Quil does here. If you don't want the skinless part of the video, just make sure to get the heck outta there by the time it hits 2:55 into it : )

* * *

**If You Can't Get A Girl, But Your Best Friend Can  
****Pairing:** Quil/OC (Marissa)

* * *

She was suspicious, he knew. Girls are always suspicious.

Untrusting creatures, by nature.

Not that she didn't have every right to be suspicious of him right now. Because what he was about to do would undoubtedly create a reddening of her face the likes of which no one had ever seen. But it was this very knowledge that put an extra bounce in his step as he made his way over to the cute, slightly older little redhead positioned at the roller rink's sound system.

Marissa watched from her spot on a cushioned bench the two as they spoke, noting the way her aunt's eyes skimmed over Quil's broad chest and shoulders with appreciation. She hated to admit it to even herself, but there was the slightest twinge of jealousy flaring up from the pit of her stomach. Her aunt, who she'd been told innumerable times that she looked like, was giggling in a way that seemed almost conspiratorial to Marissa, and her suspicion that Quil was up to no good only deepened.

As Quil rolled gracefully to Marissa's side, her aunt, from her place at the sound system, had shaken her head and laughed under her breath while she flipped through the contents of the rink's music catalog. When she found what she was looking for, her grin widened uncontrollably as she slipped the disc from its jewel case and stuck it into the player.

Quil came to stop near Marissa, surveying the rink's crowd with shameless gratitude as he removed his skates. Apart from his pack brothers, the skaters that night were _all_ women.

Quil liked women. A lot. And if his wolf's stirring was any indication, Quil reckoned they were on the same page as far as that was concerned. And _these_ women. Fuck if there wasn't something inexplicably sexy about a woman in roller skates.

He smiled as the first thumping beats of the song he'd requested began. He turned to Marissa, who was still giving him the stink eye (and let's face it, being completely adorable in doing so), trying to determine if moving her from her chair was necessary. From her seat, he knew she had a perfect view of the skater's floor.

She turned red under the weight of his stare, and redder when he winked at her just before he hurled his Star Trek t-shirt over his head. She blinked; sure her face couldn't possibly look more like a tomato if she landed in a vat of ketchup. Beneath his t-shirt, Quil wore a tight white undershirt that did nothing at all to mask his bulk of muscles. Marissa couldn't stop her eyes raking over every defined bulge. _And there were so many._

It was the moment he'd been waiting for and he nodded gratefully at her appreciation of his body. It was time, he knew, to show her just what that body was capable of. He tossed his t-shirt to her, aiming it perfectly for her lap, and moseyed with bold confidence to the middle of the skater's floor. He stood motionless for a flicker of a second, gathering the last bit of courage he needed, closing his eyes and letting the strong beat of the music move his form.

It started with the oscillating bounce of head, which seemed to seep down into his shoulder. She watched him, glued in place, as one of his arms rose above his head, fisted hand swinging in a wild circle. His hips thrust hard in time with music and she honestly was concerned for him that he might pull a muscle.

Around him, the skaters zipped past, slowing slightly to watch him with curious eyes. He heard their snickers, their giggles. He smelled lust.

He had planned for this very moment for years, perfecting his dance of seduction. He had studied the video, adding some different moves to the mix.

He started off with a classic, imagining himself throwing his lasso around the cute little redhead with the Princess Leia shirt.

_I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ  
'Cause you're keepin' me up all night_

When he opened his eyes, he admittedly was a little disappointed.

Instead of the glazed over, lustful look he was hoping to see on her face, there was only a gaping mouth and scrunched eyebrows.

He'd have to try harder.

He whipped out his best disco moves with unbridled enthusiasm, stabbing at the air with purpose.

Nothing.

The Lawn Mower. The Sprinkler.

Nothing.

Truth be told, he was beginning to feel a little defeated. He had pictured her frantic by this point, tackling him in unbridled passion. But she looked frozen in time, like someone had hit her Pause button.

Still, he pushed on.

The Running Man. The Chicken Wing.

Nothing.

He had hoped he wouldn't have to pull out the big guns, so to speak. Having to do so might only draw the attention of the other hungry females in the building. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He slowed his movements and pointed straight at Marissa before yanking his too-tight undershirt over his head, twirling it several times, and throwing it away from the skater's area.

The red stain of her face deepened. But apart from that, _nothing._

He blew a breath out from his mouth, progressing ahead.

He stretched his arms out to his sides, giving her the full view of his rugged torso and gyrating hips.

Nothing.

Nothing but the hoots and the hollers from a couple of cougars who had taken a particular interest in his show.

Nothing but the wild laughter from his pack mates and the glare of warning from Marissa's aunt.

Marissa, however, was still frozen. It wasn't that she didn't like Quil. It really wasn't. She, in fact, had found him very interesting and, though he was a bit of a goofball, she had sensed a deeper and more sensitive side of him. And he was hot.

If she was being honest, and she did always try her best to be, she really had no true experience with boys. Since childhood, her days had been filled with the responsibilities of an adult and, only in her free time, RPGs. Her only true experience with boys was by virtual means. And while she might have taken part in a few steamier chats from time to time, she had never experienced anything like what was on display before her very eyes at that moment. She didn't mean to freeze. She really didn't. But she simply couldn't figure out how to make herself unfreeze.

He saw it as a challenge.

With one flick of his fingers, the button of Quil's jeans was undone. He drew out the unzipping of them, the zipper's teeth pulling apart agonizingly slow until it had gone as low as it could. And in the blink of an eye, his pants had flown from him, landing at the counter where Marissa's aunt was seated and fuming.

But Quil didn't notice the older woman's anger. His head was tipped back, his arms were splayed to each side, his hips were swinging, and his pelvis was thrusting the metallic wolf head on the front his briefs in Marissa's direction.

The DJ. The Snake. The March.

Nothing.

Quil stopped, looking down to inspect himself, suddenly worried that maybe he wasn't quite as spectacular as he'd thought.

Chest hair.

Firm muscles.

Tan skin.

Awesome wolf underwear.

What the hell was there not to love?

He scratched his head, his lips turning into a short-lived frown.

It was obvious what he had to do. Obvious what this little firecracker of a woman wanted from him.

He looked down at the metallic wolf, hooked his thumbs into his briefs, ready and willing to give her the show she clearly so desired.

When he glanced back up, he saw the flurry of red hair coming at him.

_Finally._

A small part of him was momentarily disappointed that he didn't get to finish his strip tease for her, but a much larger part was relieved that the small girl had come to her senses.

She was absolutely _flying _toward him. He steadied himself, braced for the miniscule impact her petite frame might cause. And when she was near enough, he grabbed her into his muscled embrace, dipped her back, and kissed her deeply.

He hadn't noticed that her hair had grown several inches. Or that her outfit was entirely different. Or that her breasts were fuller, her hips wider, her laugh lines a little deeper.

He did notice that she was beating and clawing at his bare back, and not in a very nice way at all. And she smelled different. Not bad. But different.

It wasn't until he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes that he truly grasped his error.

His eyes went wide as saucers.

"What the-" Panic bloomed in his heart as he looked to where Marissa had been sitting. Only his t-shirt remained.

"I want you _out_ now!" His arms still encompassed Marissa's aunt as she bit him and yelled some of the most vulgar words he'd ever heard.

He released her and she stalked away, muttering under her breath the half-truth he'd told her when he'd requested the song.

"_Just gonna dance a little, my ASS."_ She threw her arms in the air, flustered and angry. "All of you – OUT!"

As he walked to Marissa's abandoned seat, he caught sight of Embry and Bella. She was in his lap, limbs wrapped tight around him as they kissed.

At least something had something had gone according to plan.

He gathered his scattered clothes and caught his shoes as they were hurled at his head by Marissa's aunt.

Quil felt, in a word, deflated.

His eyes were fixed on the floor as he lumbered toward the exit behind the rest of the pack. So he didn't even see the flash of red hair lunging at him.

Petite arms were around his thick neck and skinny legs wrapped around his still bare torso. Warm lips at his cheek, whispered words in his ear.

"That was sort of stupid, you know." Her breath was warm at his face. He could see one of Princess Leia's eyes peeking at him from her shirt. "But thank you."

She jumped down and was gone before he could react.

Quil left the building with his head high, chest puffed out, and that bounce back in his step.

_Yeah, _he spoke internally to his wolf; _we got so much game, bro._


End file.
